


Slip

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not really though, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Sexual Content, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: As in nip slip, as in Ian’s nips and how much Mickey loves themBased on Cameron's....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/gifts).



> The people ask, and I deliver

Ian ran up the steps of the apartment, not quite tired out from his morning run although the sweat told a different story. Even though it was the middle of winter, they’d had a few days of sun that definitely raised the temperature. The weatherman had joked about the weather being bipolar and Ian was glad he felt like laughing about it. It was like that now, no longer was he scared of his disorder. He’d stopped resenting it and definitely stopped blaming it for all the times he fucked up. That was better too now, and it was all because of Mickey. Getting him back was all him, and he’s never been happier. He’s stable, enjoying life, and has a man who loves him again.

A man who he hopes is still sleeping, as he enters the apartment. He’s been planning this day for weeks, and wants it to be perfect. Granted it wasn’t Valentine’s day yet, but that was how he knew Mickey would want it, even after all these years. It’s still quiet, so he figures he has some time to make breakfast. He sets his keys down and bends over to take his sneakers off to leave by the door. He hums to himself, in a good mood and excited. His run was invigorating, especially with the sun bright and warm. It followed him on his usual route and was now shining through their cheap curtains. Today was gonna be good. He couldn’t wait to show Mickey just how much he meant to him.

////

Mickey stirred awake, hearing keys in the door. He hadn’t even realized Ian had left, although it wasn’t unusual for him to be up before the birds. He can’t help but wish he’d stayed in and finished what he started last night. Mickey stretches and grins, remembering how good it felt…how good it still feels after everything to have Ian on him. Ian was all over him, reminding him just how much he really did miss him. Despite all of the bad shit, things had turned around ten-fold it seemed. It was about fucking time the universe or whatever aligned just for them. Things weren’t perfect, there were always going to be good days and bad days with all the demons they both had, but it got closer every moment with Ian. His Ian, who he needed right now.

He got up, and shuffled sleepily out of the room, eager to see the man he can’t stop thinking about. He was truly going soft, but he’d always been deep down. Only Ian knew it and he wanted to keep it that way. Valentine’s day was never special for them, but this year he wanted to change that. He wanted to do something special, but today he wanted to do something else.

Even more so when he turned the corner to see Ian bent over while taking his shoes off. His sweat-damp muscles shined with every move, and his ass looked amazingly prone in the air. But what really drew his attention was the way one of his tanks hung down, revealing Ian’s chest through the cut-off arm holes. And not just his hard chest and the hair there were making him hard, but the one visible pink nub seemed to be personally calling to him. He licked his lips, biting them as Ian stood up.

“Aw, man,” Ian groaned, shoulders slumping when he saw his boyfriend standing there in only boxers and bedhead.

Mickey raised an eyebrow. “Fuck you, too,” he semi-groused, eyes seeking another glimpse of what he wanted.

Ian flushed, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t mean it like that. I thought you were still asleep.”

Mickey walked closer to him, slowly stalking his prey. He wasn’t sleepy anymore. “I’m awake,” he said, his voice low.

“I…see that,” Ian’s brows furrowed in confusion, then shot up in surprise when Mickey shoved him against the door. “Whoa, Mick, what’s—“

Mickey leaned in and kissed him softly at first, then harder. His hands slid up from his waist, to his chest then to his neck. He cupped his face and pulled away. “Missed ya,” he answered, diving in again with his tongue, as his fingers trailed down to find his prize. He pinched those perfect nipples, and Ian arched violently against him. He grinned. They were always more sensitive after a run.

“Holy fuck, Mickey,” Ian panted, hands flying to capture the fingers currently sending spasms through him. He pushed Mickey back a bit, trying to get his head back on earth. He laughed nervously then swallowed when he saw Mickey’s face. “Uh…um, I was—Ah!”

Mickey squeezed the nubs again through his own shirt, seeing them begin to poke through. He sighed, licking his lips again. His mouth was practically watering. Ian was breathing heavily and he could feel his heart beating faster. He was flush and already shaking the more Mickey rubbed them; the soft cotton making them come alive even more. He kissed his lips, his jaw, down his neck and under his ears. He reached his hands under the shirt, getting dangerously close to the area but not quite giving either of them the gratification yet. Instead he worked the shirt up and over his head and dropped it to the floor. Ian’s hands found his hips and pulled him so their crotches met. He was half hard, and Mickey was just getting started. He looked Ian in the eyes. They still looked questioning, but that was quickly fading to needy. There was a hint of something else there that Mickey knew was Ian probably thinking about their past and how he probably didn’t deserve him, or something crazy like that. He wanted to prove to him that he did deserve him.

“I love you,” he said, pressing their foreheads together. He ducked his head and placed a kiss to his heart, the light orange hairs tickling him.

Ian smiled, never getting tired of hearing Mickey say that after thinking he’d never hear it again. Mickey had been the first to say it when he really needed to hear it, but he hadn’t listened. Hearing it now was doing even more for him than what Mickey obviously had in mind, but he wasn’t going to complain. Mickey looked so sexy and determined, eyes darting from his chest to his eyes; a devilish grin playing at his lips, as he looked up through his lashes. Ian gripped him tighter, never wanting to let go.

“Love you, too.”

Mickey smiled then got serious again. He traced his lips across hard bone and muscle, sucking gently every few inches. He got close to one nipple, moved away and did the same to the other, hearing Ian let out a frustrated breath.

“Fucking tease,” Ian panted, rutting against his boyfriend to encourage him and relieve some of the pressure.

Mickey laughed fully, the warmth only adding to the torture and to his plan. He wanted this to last, but he was also just as antsy for it. He hummed, feeling how hard Ian was. He wanted his dick but he wanted to get him there first.

“Oh yeah?”

Ian nodded, “Yea—Oh my God!” He shouted. Mickey had wrapped his lips around his right nipple and was now flicking his tongue. It went straight to his dick and he groaned, arching into it.  
Mickey let Ian go and switched to the other, getting it just as wet then blowing on it while he tweaked the other.

“Shit…oh, Mickey, yes!” Ian could feel his legs going weak. No amount of exercise ever did that to him, no matter how many miles he went. He lived for what Mickey could do to him. He laved over each nipple going back and forth, driving him crazy.

Mickey loved Ian’s nipples. He loved the way they poked out of his tight shirts like eyes watching his every move. Right now they were lasers beamed right at him and putting him in a trance. He sucked them, licked them, rolled them between his fingers, while giving his collarbone some attention. Ian was shaking and cursing, hands clutching his ass hard.

“Could do this all day,” he kissed his lips, “…all fucking day.”

“Mmh, fuck,” Ian gasped. All his plans, everything he wanted to do went out the window. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe. The only thing he knew was Mickey; his mouth, his body, his hair, his eyes, everything. Mickey used his teeth, nibbling just shy of too hard, too much. His body jolted on its own. “Ugh, don’t stop, don’t stop…yeah!”

Mickey could feel a wet spot where Ian’s dick was leaking. He groaned, torn between wanting to get on his knees or do what Ian told him. He slowed his ministrations, though, wanting to be fully in the moment and watch what he was doing to his boyfriend. Ian’s head was back, mouth hanging open and asking for his tongue inside it, his eyes were closed. He tried something and bit a little harder, immediately following it with a soothing lick. Ian’s hands flew into his own hair, pulling to counteract the painful pleasure. It was so incredibly hot, it was distracting.

Ian whined when the sensations stopped. He looked at Mickey and almost blew his load. His lips were swollen and wet, full and pouty from a job well and far from done. His eyes were heavy with want, and his hand was down the front of his boxers. He could look at this image for the rest of his life, or at least keep it in the back of his mind for later. He pulled him to him, not stopping his slow stroking. He cupped the back of his neck and watched for a minute, then kissed him. Sucking on those lips that were full and pink and all his. He caressed his face.

“Fuuuckk,” Mickey breathed, working himself as Ian turned the tables for a moment. He leaned against him, his knees wanting to give out the closer he got to release. The hand that wasn’t steadily bringing him pleasure went back to touching and teasing Ian’s nipples. He wanted to get his mouth back on them, but his brain scrambled when one of Ian’s fingers pressed between his ass cheeks.

“Ian, shit…need you.”

Ian nodded, kissing him and lifting him off the floor at the same time. Mickey wrapped his legs around him and his arms around his neck. He carried him through their little apartment and to their bedroom, smiling at the fact that was possible. He threw Mickey down on their bed and removed both their clothes before pinning him down.

Mickey grinned happily, rolling them over to get back to his original plan. Ian looked exactly how he felt, it was insane. Soon he was sinking down on his dick, riding him with his hands on his chest. Ian’s eyes rolled back from the dual sensation of Mickey’s tight hole and fingers playing with him. He flipped them back over and slammed into his boyfriend until they were both coming and satisfied.

They were lying in each other’s arms, just as Mickey had wished for.

“Happy Valentine’s day,” Ian said quietly, pressing his face further into Mickey’s scent and inhaling.

Mickey barely registered that Ian had spoken. “Hmm?”

“Nothing.”


End file.
